Separated by the Clouds
by Reis Northwin
Summary: This is a story of My OC pegasus, Silverwind, who wants to find his mother and little brother. Ihave decided to share this story here as well, It was originally posted on my Deviantart Account: Kiba-Inuzuka-0099


Separated by the Clouds

The dark blue Pegasus slowly opened his eyes, and checked his clock. "5:15 a.m." he says to himself, as he got out of bed and stretched his wings. He got out some gel and styled his mane. A knock was heard and he addressed it. "Come in." The Pegasus said, sleep still in his voice. "Silverwind, ready for training? You have a race today." The flight suited Pegasus asked. "Your dad is already at the track." She in formed him. "Let me get my flight suit and I'll warm up on the way their, 'kay spitfire?" The Pegasus was the son of Soarin', the only one of the wonderbolts to sire children. He stretched. His wings once more, and hovered along spitfire until the reached a straight shot to the Cloudsdale Derby Pit, the two pegasi stopped and dropped to a starting position. "Think you can beat me to the pit this time?" The fiery Pegasus asked. "I think so, spitfire, if I win this next race, I get to set out to find my little brother...ever since he told me the stories of how he met his special somepony in ponyville, I've made it a personal goal to save my winnings to get my own place somewhere in ponyville so I could start a life for myself, but I could never stop being a junior wonderbolt."

The Pegasus was determined to meet his brother, to hug him and show him the love he lacked from not having a father or an older sibling. Spitfire was the only Pegasus to know of Soarin's courtship to an earth pony. A low thunderous growl emanated from behind the two pegasi. "Cloud wolves?" Spitfire asked The blue Pegasus. "Yep, they're just heading back to their homes." He led the two cloud pups to a different route and assumed his starting position. "Ready, Silver?" Spitfire raised her self for take-off. "All set!" Silverwind spread out his wings. "GO!" The two Pegasus took of faster than a 757. Spitfire had a good lead, weaving between the cloud structures. Silverwind flew low directly under spitfire. Once the two hit a clearing, the dark blue Pegasus did an ariel loop around spitfire, and shot forward beating his wings as hard as he could. He reached the entrance, finding a white Pegasus eating a bowl of sliced apples. "Hey there, Silver! Why so outta breath?" He said with a mouthful of food. "I was warming up with spitfire." Silver walked over to the breakfast table and got a stalk of celery. Spitfire entered alongside fleetfoot and soarin'.

"Hey their Silverwind!" A beige Pegasus walked up to him. "Hey their Thunderclap, ready for the race?" He asked his fellow junior wonderbolt. "You can bet your hoof on it, good luck!" Thunderclap left and Soarin' approached. "Spitfire told me you helped her out with some cloud wolves, then beat her in a race with some flair...that true?" The Pegasus looked at his colt. "Yeah, it felt good to win!" The Pegasus said while stretching in confidence. "Well aren't you the apple of my eye, way to go kiddo!" Soarin' ran a hoof through the colt's mane. "See you on the track!" He trotted off. Silver made his way to the cloud track. He hovered once around the track for a warm up, and turned the speed markers on. He stood at the start line, and prepared for a sprint around the track. The Pegasus took off and dashed past the first mark, 7 wing power. "I can do better..." he flew past the second mark, 10 wing power. "Just a little more..." The last mark came up and the colt stopped at the finish line. "13 wing power! That's amazing Silver!" A dark grey Pegasus approached him. "You were watching star shooter?" The dark blue colt was a little startled. "Yep, you sure are a lot like your father, minus the heavy eating, Heh-Heh!" The two pegasi shared a laugh. "What was my time?" The Pegasus breathed heavily. "About 23.4 seconds." The dark Pegasus said. "That's a new record for you Silverwind." Spitfire entered. "looks like we have a hotshot don't we?" She spoke with Soarin'. "Its time for the race! Your opponents, are Thunderclap, Star Shooter, and Funnel Cloud." Soarin' told his colt. The three Pegasus he is racing against are his childhood friends from flight camp.

The four friends took their place. "Fillies and Gentlecolts, the 5th junior wonderbolts sprint track race is about to begin, let's introduce our fliers for the day! In box one, we have Thunderclap, one of the Pegasus to have the ability to generate the static for our thunder clouds at the weather factory! In box two, is Star Shooter, this wonderful Pegasus helps the alignment of the constellations by speeding across the night sky! In box three, it's Funnel Cloud, a Pegasus who helps the weather factory here in Cloudsdale's weather factory by judging the wind currents with his aerodynamic stature! In the final box, the underpony who rose up through the ranks, and the only colt who is the only offspring of our wonderbolt, Soarin', Silverwind! This Pegasus pony has the ability to communicate with any species, size, and breed of wolf! His efforts have been noted this morning by spitfire, and it surely has drawn a crowd to see how well he'll do in this competition!" The crowd was deafening, the only thing that the dark blue colt was focused on was winning and meeting his brother. He took his take-off position awaiting the sound of the start popper. The crowed grew silent.

The ref pulled the string and the pegasi took off. "Ok everypony, they're off! Funnel Cloud in the lead, then followed by Thunderclap, and Star Shooter, with Silverwind in last...no wait, hold onto your hooves every pony, Silver is making his move around the first turn, climbing up behind Funnel Cloud! The two Pegasus are hoof and neck as they soar through the home stretch! Oh! It looks like Silver is making his move, he's bolting like a streak of lightning all the way home folks! Silver's in first, followed by star shooter, followed by thunderclap, and finishing in the rear for the first time Funnel Cloud! This was a surprising race everypony! This is Boom Mic, the official announcer of Cloudsdale Derby Pit." The fliers made it to the winner's circle. The ponyrazzi began blinding the dark blue Pegasus and asking questions like 'how does it feel to win?' or 'will you be joining your dad with the wonderbolts?' "I really want to join the Wonderbolts, but that dream will have to wait...I want to find my little brother first." The colt told the press.

The press had a field day after hearing that Soarin' has another son, an earth pony no less! After the long session of Q and A, the colt flew home with his father. "That was some race, Silver! You set the junior record!" Soarin' said through a mouthful of a veggie hero sandwich. "Thank you dad...I do have a question..." he said while looking at the clouded ground. "Go ahead." The off white colt said taking another bite of his sandwich. "What was mom like?" Soarin' swallowed hard, a look of sadness took over him. "Your mother, she was a florist, she grew the most exotic flowers, she was the fairest mare in all of ponyville! Her name was Scarlet Iris. I would draw pictures for her in the clouds, where as she would plant a portrait of me with her flowers, we were in love, so we started a family, that's how you and Evergreen obviously came about." Soarin' laughed. "We had a fight, and I stormed off and we haven't spoken since...I still wonder if she still thinks of me...when you find her in ponyville, could you please tell me as soon as possible?" The blue colt gave a nod to his father. "Thanks Silver, you really are the best colt a father could have!" He put a hoof around his colt's neck.

His goal was clear now, he will find a home in ponyville then look for his mother and brother, but for now he will return home and savor his victory from his race. Before the colt went to bed, he packed his flight suit, pictures, and his race earnings, and prepared for his departure.

The next morning was a bit hectic. "HEY! SILVERWIND! C'MON DOWN HERE, QUICK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" The Pegasus flew down to the kitchen to his father. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he asks his father. "It's so horrible...MY APPLE PIES ARE GOOOONE!" The off white Pegasus cried. "Oh...yesterday I bought you another so we can have breakfast before I left today." The colt went to the hidden cabinet he installed a year ago. The colt had a soft spot for apple pies, but he doesn't admit this to his teammates. the two Pegasus shared a very noisy and messy pie breakfast, Silverwind got his bag, and went out to trot through Cloudsdale. "hey listen..." the stallion spoke. "...I got a hook up from a hardcore fan of mine...she said she found you a nice cloud home in Ponyville near a friend of hers, and I was wondering if I could go with you to check it out?" the colt was happy to hear this. he didn't know a thing about Ponyville! "Actually, that'd be a good thing...Hey! Why not draw a picture for mom?" the colt said.

the wonderbolt blushed a little. "Will you help me?" "I can, but you have to take me to whoever you said made you the best apple pie." the two shared a laugh. "Ready?" Soarin' ask the colt as they reached the edge of Cloudsdale. "All set!" Silver spoke as he knocked the goggles over his eyes. "Not so fast," Soarin' stopped the colt. "Watch!" The stallion pointed to the sky. Streams of thunderclouds went whizzing through the air. Silverwind noticed the five pegasi. Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Thunderclap, Star Shooter, and Funnel Cloud were performing a send off show. "I'll be back." Timber flew up to meet his junior members. He was going to try to perform the Sonic Cloudboom. Funnel, Star, Thunderclap, fleetfoot and Spitfire created five rings in the clouds in the air. Timber climbed a bit higher than the city, and began a rapid descent. onlooker Pegasus were watching in awe. Silverwind beat his wings harder with each flap, feeling the sound barrier becoming thinner as he approached the rings in the clouds. he hit the first ring, the barrier narrowing rapidly. the moment he passes the second barrier, the tension from the barrier became strained to hold the navy blue Pegasus back, some static discharge flying off the barrier. By the time he hit the third barrier, Silver felt as though he was shot from a cannon, leaving a trail of Dark clouds and static discharge in his wake.

He flipped and looped and spiraled until he lead the formation to the cloud ground. all the onlookers cheered. "Good Luck, Kid" Spitfire told the Blue colt. "we have a show in Ponyville in a month, so we'll see each other soon, Amazing work with the Sonic Cloudboom!"she trotted off. Thunderclap approached and hi-hoofed his friend. "I hate to see you go, you'll write to the team, right?" Funnel Cloud was a little teary-eyed, but he tried to hide it. "I will, I won't lose touch." Silver turned to Star Shooter. "Don't tell anypony else this...I do have a very soft spot for pie..." the colt whispered. "I knew it!" he said aloud, Both Pegasus laughed. "Well this is it, Ready to go now?" Soarin' was stretching his wings. "As I'll ever be." the colt smiled.

the two galloped to the edge of Cloudsdale, Pegasus cheering, and saying their farewells to the colt as he passed them. The two Pegasus jumped over the edge, and spread their wings, riding the air currents to their destination. "It's gonna be lonely at home, without you...and it's gonna be harder to get my apple pies!" The off white Pegasus laughed with his colt. "When I meet this Pie Baking pony, I'll have them send you all the apple pies you can eat!" He chuckled to Soarin'. The Pegasus saw a small little village coming into view, he was sure it was Ponyville. It was so close, he could finally meet his mother and little brother. His efforts are now finally paying off.


End file.
